Little Black Book
by LuvPotionNo9
Summary: When Scully and Monica stumble over Mulder's 'diary', what will happen? Will his true feelings for Scully finally be revealed? Read to find out. R&R please. (UPDATED)
1. Dead Fish

**Disclaimer: I do not own X Files. **

**Title: Little Black Book**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: When Monica and Scully find Mulder's 'journal', they decide to take a peek…will Mulder's true feelings for Scully finally be revealed? Read to find out.**

**A/N: This story takes place BEFORE Mulder and Scully knew they had feelings for one another. Why is Monica in it? Don't ask. **

Chapter One

It had been 2 hours since Fox Mulder had left for Colorado, headed for a UFO convention, and his poor fish were hungry. Monica Reyes and Dana Scully decided to pop in and feed them.

"So, this is Mulder's place, eh?" Monica said as Scully closed the door.

"Yeah, what were you expecting? Posters of aliens all over the walls?"

"Well, sort of." Monica looked around, "Hmm, no pencils in the ceiling, very interesting…"

"Alright, there are his fish, let's feed 'em and get out of here so we can feed ourselves."

"Okey dokey,"

Scully made her way over to the fish tank, and dropped a couple of pellets in. "Okay, let's go—oh no…"

"What is it?"

"One of the fish is dead, crap, I'll take care of it and meet you in the car."

"No, I'll stay here." She smiled and sat down. Just then, she noticed that there was something under the couch. She bent over to get it.

"Alright, let's go!" Announced Scully, walking back into the room.

Agent Reyes read the cover of the book it read as follows:

Fox Mulder's PRIVATE Journal

KEEP OUT!

"What's that?" Scully asked, nodding to the journal.

"'Fox Mulder's PRIVATE Journal…KEEP OUT!' Did you know Mulder kept a diary?"

"It's not a diary, it says it's a journal. Anyway, put it back and let's go."

"No way Hose'." Monica said, shaking her head, "Don't you wanna see what's in it?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Why not?"

"It's rude, I mean, how would you feel if someone read _your _diary?"

"So you agree, it's a diary."

"Monica! Just put it back, and let's go, I'm starving!"

"Not so fast, cowgirl. I wanna see what's in it!"

"It says 'Fox Mulder's PRIVATE Journal…KEEP OUT'!"

"And your point being….?" She raised her eyebrows.

"That-that it's Mulder's Private Diary, and you should Keep Out!" Scully stuttered.

"Oh please." Agent Reyes began to open it.

"Monica! If you open that! You'll have to pay for lunch!"

"Okay, fine, if you'll stop your tizzy fit, let's go."

"Fine! Put it back!"

"Okay, okay…no need to defend your boyfriend…"

"MULDER IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Scully yelled, and even the fish covered their ears.

"Sure, whatever,"

"Monica, I am so mad at you right now!"

"Sorry, I said I was sorry! And I'll pay for lunch." She told Scully. What she didn't tell her was that she had slipped the book into her purse before they left.


	2. Dear Journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own X Files. **

**Title: Little Black Book**

**Rating: PG**

Chapter Two

As Monica entered her house at about 5:00, she smiled to herself. _I am so sneaky! I'll just read it, and when we go and feed the fish again, I'll simply put it back. _She thought.

"Let's see. What do we have here?" she said, sitting down on the couch. Just then, the doorbell rang. She opened the door to Scully.

"Hi Monica, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I just—"She froze when she saw what was on the couch. Monica had forgotten to put away the book before she answered the door.

"What is that?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"What's what?"

"That! Oh my gosh, Monica! You took his journal! I can't believe you! We are taking it back right now!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because…I want to read it."

"Why? It's none of your business! How would you feel if someone read your journal?"

"I don't keep one, for this reason. I mean, someone could come and read it!"

"Hmm, now why does THAT ring a bell?" she yelled.

"You want to know what's in it! I know you do."

"No."

"Let's just see about that." Monica flipped it open and began to read, "Dear Diary,"

Scully gave her a nasty glare.

"I'm sorry…" Monica sighed. "Dear _Journal,_

_"Today I got a new partner that is going to help me on the X Files.' _Wow, this is old…'_her name is Dana Scully. I asked her if she believed in the existence of extra terrestrials. She said no. Looks like I have another skeptic on my hands. Oh well, she'll believe in time. I just hope she doesn't turn out like the others…' _What others? Dana did you know there were others?"

"No, I didn't." she sat down. "Keep going."

"Look who's being nosey now."

There was that glare again.

"Okay, umm, '_you must wonder what I mean by 'others'.' _Wow, it's like he's reading out minds, '_However, it's a long and tragic story, so I won't tell you. You're just a little book. Why am I about to tell you my life story? Because I have no one else to tell. I was never good with girls, I'm still not. I don't really have any friends; it's probably because I believe in 'All this crap' as everyone else would call it. But to me, it's not crap. It's the complete opposite. To others, it's science fiction. To me, it's truth.' _Okay, this is getting boring, let's skip ahead...blah blah blah blah blah….aliens…blah blah blah…spacecrafts…blah…Diana Fowley…yada yada yada…"

"Did you say, Diana Fowley?"

"Yes. Why? You know her?"

"What does it say?"

"'_Scully came to me with the news today, Diana Fowley is dead. Murdered. It's no mystery to who did it. It was obviously the Cigarette Smoking Man that has been our enemy since before I can remember. Why did he do it though? She was helping him. But she was also helping Scully. Scully feels as if Diana's death is her fault. It's not. I hope she's okay. See that? How I hope she's okay? Why am I feeling this way! If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm going off the deep end. But I don't know any better so I'm going to say that I might love Scully. As a friend of course.'" _

Monica stopped when she saw Scully was obviously about to burst into tears. "Here," she said, pushing the book into Scully's hand, "I think you need this a lot more than I do. Go home, read it, call me if you need anything, or want to share." They both laughed.

Scully got her coat and walked out the door. And Monica was left in silence.


End file.
